


I Only Have Three Sisters

by xanarchy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dick-Faces, Fluff, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), Mpreg, Smut, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanarchy/pseuds/xanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Louis. How many sisters do you have?"</p><p>'Three' </p><p>"Five." Louis fake-smiled at the interviewer. Harry noticed this and silently wrapped a comforting arm around Louis' waist. Louis looked at Harry and smiled before turning his attention back to the female interviewer, named Melissa.</p><p>"What are their names?" She asked, flashing him a bright smile. </p><p>'Georgia, Lottie and Fizzy.'</p><p>"Well, there's Georgia, then Lottie. Then there's Fizzy and the twins, Phoebe and Daisy." He answered.</p><p>"If you could, would you have children?" Melissa asked her final question, flipping a piece of blonde hair over her shoulder. </p><p>Louis scoffed in his head and rolled his eyes. He leaned a little more into Harry and felt his insides flutter.</p><p>'I already have children, you slag.'</p><p>"Definitely!" Louis cheered. He smiled over at Harry one last time, before turning his gaze towards Melissa again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies

"So, Louis. How many sisters do you have?"

_'Three.'_

"Five." Louis fake-smiled at the interviewer. Harry noticed this and silently wrapped a comforting arm around Louis' waist. Louis looked at Harry and smiled before turning his attention back to the female interviewer, named Melissa.

"What are their names?" She asked, flashing him a bright smile.

_'Georgia, Lottie and Fizzy.'_

"Well, there's Georgia, then Lottie. Then there's Fizzy and the twins, Phoebe and Daisy." He answered.

"If you could, would you have children?" Melissa asked her final question, flipping a piece of blonde hair over her shoulder.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes in his head. He leaned a little more into Harry and felt his insides flutter.

_'I already have children, you slag.'_

"Definitely!" Louis cheered. He smiled over at Harry one last time, before turning his gaze towards Melissa again.

He was sick of all the lying. He just wanted to come out to the entire world and tell them that he could get pregnant. He also wanted to tell them that his 'sisters', Phoebe and Daisy, were actually his twin daughters.

You see, Harry and Louis actually met at a party about 2 years before the X-Factor. They hit it off rather quickly, and, well one thing led to another, they had sex (Harry didn't believe in using condoms) and then Louis was pregnant. 8 months later, Louis gave birth to 2 beautiful baby girls, Phoebe and Daisy.

When they met up with each other in the bathrooms at the X-Factor, it was a tear filled reunion. Louis told Harry about the babies, and when they met, they immediatly bonded.

One day, a fan accidently hears Daisy call Harry 'daddy', and a lot of rumors, like 'Harry slept with Jay' and 'Jay's A Cougar' started.

Then, Louis just tells everyone the truth via Twitter, and holy hell breaks loose


	2. Prolouge

 

"Dada, where are we gowing?" A 3 year old Daisy asked as her father, Louis, slid her sister, Phoebe's, baby blue jumper with the rainbow unicorn on the front over her shivering body. Louis pulled out a pair of black jeans for Phoebe and then put on a pair of blue Uggs.

"We're going to meet your other daddy, baby." Louis smiled down at his oldest twin daughter. She was already dressed in the same outfit as Phoebe, the only difference being the color of their jumpers and the color of their Uggs. Daisy's was pink. 

"Yay!" Daisy cheered, Louis having to shush her since it was nearly 6 in the morning. He feels bad for waking the girls up at such an early hour, but he considers it as pay back when he had to do it all those times when the girls were just babies. 

"Babe, you've got to be quit. Mama Jay is still sleeping." Louis lightly scolded, causing Daisy to cast her eyes downward. Even though she's the oldest, she's still the softest. Even if you were to just playfully scold her, Daisy's pink, plump bottom lip would jut out and her bright green eyes would fill with tears. She can't help it. She takes after Louis in so many ways. 

Louis sighed and bent down so he was face to face with his oldest baby. "Daisy?" He called. She looked up at him through her wet eyelashes and he sighed again, before wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her into his chest. Louis almost let a tear drop when he felt Phoebe do the same on the other side of Daisy. When Phoebe whispered 'Pwease don't cwy, Daisy. I don't wike it when you cwy,' he let a few fall. He still can't believe that he was able to make two of the most beautifulest babies in the world. 

"Dada?" Phoebe asked when she felt a cold drop of water drip onto her arm. She looked at her father with big, blue eyes and titled her head to the side out of curiosity. He looked up at her and just gave her a warm smile. 

"I'm alright, love. Let's just go so we don't keep your father waiting." Louis sniffled, wiping at his eyes. Phoebe looked at Louis one last time, before smiling brightly, showing of her slight dimples, and nodding. 

*******

Louis knocked, harshly, at the mahogany door in front of him, and then looked around to make sure no paparazzi had followed him. The door opened, revealing a groggy looking Harry. His curls were sticking out every which way and his eyes were a grayish-green color. 

"Hey Lou-" He started before Louis pushed him out the way and pulled the girls in. Harry nearly fell over and the girls ran into Louis' back. When Harry caught his balance, he looked at Louis with a 'what the fuck' look. Louis just shrugged, sheepishly. 

"Sorry. Thought I saw a pap." He muttered, before turning around and making sure his babies were fine. Harry peeked over Louis' shoulder and smiled his signature smile at the two twins standing behind their father. 

"Are these the girls?" He asked, his cheeks starting to hurt from how hard he was smiling. Louis turned around and smiled at Harry before stepping behind the two girls, who were looking up at their 'Uncle Harry' with big, curious eyes.

"Dada, how cwome you twook us two Uncie Hazzie's hwouse?" Daisy asked, curiously. She thought they were going to her other Daddy's house.

"Daisy. Phoebe. Harry here is your other father." Louis smiled down at both of the girls, whose eyes went 10x their normal size. 

"Hazzie's our Dada?!" Phoebe squealed before attacking Harry's bare legs (he was only wearing tight briefs) with hugs. "I wuv you so much!" She stared jumping up and down and squeezed Harry's legs even tighter.

 Harry's eyes teared up as he bent down to Phoebe's height and he wrapped his incredibly long arms around her. "I love you, too, munchkin." He murmured in Phoebe's hair, causing her to giggle loudly. Harry looked up when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Daisy was smiling at him with outstretched arms. Harry smiled even wider and pulled Daisy in for a hug. 

The sight in front of him made Louis almost burst into tears. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his 3 babies, and started to sob. Harry pulled the three of them closer, and started to cry himself. Daisy started to cry, because she hated hearing her Daddy cry, and Phoebe just stood in the middle of it all, happy as hell. She finally knows who her second daddy is!

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
